


The Second Time As Farce (두 번째는 희극) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America is so destined to be a balloon, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, Tony is so jealous, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 "버키" 반즈 - Freeform, 캡틴아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 캡틴 아메리카가 (또다시) 사라진 지 5년 가까이 지난 어느 날, '메이시스 추수감사절 퍼레이드'에 캡틴 아메리카 풍선이 등장했다.





	The Second Time As Farce (두 번째는 희극) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Second Time As Farce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685881) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

 캡틴 아메리카가 (또다시) 사라진 지 5년 가까이 지난 어느 날, '메이시스 추수감사절 퍼레이드'에 (Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) 캡틴 아메리카 풍선이 등장했다. 당연히 언론에서는 수많은 이야기들을 쏟아냈다. 언제나 사람들은 새로운 풍선들에게 열광했으니까. 하지만 그때, 나타샤는 약간 당혹스러운 사실에 주목했다. 캡틴아메리카가, 사람이라기보다는 캐릭터가 되어버린 것이다. 성 니콜라스 (산타클로스의 모델) 그리고 피카츄 사이의 어디쯤에 위치한 그런 존재가. 스티브 로저스는 정말로, 그리고 진정으로 떠나버린 것이다.

 그래도, 나타샤는 생각했다. 만약 그 20세기 남자를 바깥으로 끌어낼 수 있는 게 있다면 바로 이거라고. 나타샤는 퍼레이드의 경로를 따져보았다. 아파트가 줄지어 있는 (그 수많은 옥상들이란) 센트럴 파크 서쪽 모서리를 지나, 콜럼버스 서클에서 육번 가로 돌아가는데, 유감스럽게도 그쪽은 더 복잡했다. 양쪽으로 자리한 건물들, 협곡처럼 늘어선 창문들, 그 어디든 전망대가 될 수 있었다. 바늘 찾기군. 나타샤가 생각했다. 물론 바로 이런 점 때문에 그들이 뉴욕에 남기로 선택했으리라. 건초더미에서 바늘 찾기. 하지만 어쨌든 그건 시도해 볼 가치가 있는 일처럼 느껴졌다. 나타샤는 턱에 주먹을 괸 채 미간을 찌푸리고 지도를 내려다 보았다. 스티브처럼 생각하도록 노력해보는 건 소용이 없었다. 스티브를 이해하는 건 결코 쉽지 않았다. 하지만 나타샤는, 반즈처럼 생각할 수는 있었다.

 센트럴 파크. 공원은 명당으로 가득했다. — 언덕과 바위들 — 퍼레이드를 지켜볼 수는 있지만, 길거리 행렬과는 다르게 바리케이드나 군중 사이에 갇히지는 않을 만한 장소들. 공원을 가로질러 어느 방향으로든 도망칠 수 있는 곳. 나무들과 땅 위는 가을 단풍으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 오렌지색과 갈색, 금빛으로 가득한 색깔들. 공원에는 이미 스카프를 두르고 모자를 쓴 사람들이 센트럴 파크 서쪽을 감싸는 돌담을 따라 드문드문 자리해 있었다. 손을 잡은 커플들, 조그만 아이들을 어깨에 태운 아버지들, 유모차에 탄 아기들, 롤러스케이트를 타며 윙윙 소리를 내고 있는 조금 더 큰 아이들까지. 행진 악대가 연주하는 금관악기와 북소리가 11월의 쌀쌀한 공기를 가로질러 울려퍼졌고, 머리 위에선 헬리콥터가 웅웅거렸다. 나타샤는 자신도 모르게 작은북 가락에 맞춰 경쾌한 발걸음으로 공원을 가로지르고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 하지만 군중들을 살피면서, 퍼레이드의 풍선들이나 단상에서 손을 흔드는 유명인사들에게는 가끔씩만 눈길을 던지면서. 스누피가 있었고. 스파이더맨도 있었다. 오, 저런, 해리 스타일스였다. 어쨌든 기분 좋은 산책이었다. 나타샤는 눈부신 오렌지빛 카노피 나무들 아래를 걸어가며 스스로에게 되새겼다. 그들을 발견하지는 못한다고 해도—

 반즈였다. 잠시 동안, 나타샤는 자신이 어떻게 그걸 알았는지 스스로도 설명할 수가 없었다. 알아볼 수 없는 게 분명한데도— 다른 뉴요커들하고 전혀 다르지 않은 모습이었다. 가죽코트, 스카프, 장갑을 두르고 모자와 선글라스를 낀 모습. 하지만 나타샤는 그게 반즈라는 걸 확신했다. 그녀는 속도를 낮추고, 제 앞의 남자가 아니라 퍼레이드를 지켜보고 있는 것처럼 보이려고 애쓰면서 다가갔다. 반즈는 나무 조각들로 만들어진 울타리 곁에 서 있었다. 공원 관리부서에서 사람들이 잔디를 밟지 않도록 세워둔 울타리였다. 그는 악대 지휘자들이 지나가는 걸 바라보면서 장갑 낀 손으로 박자를 맞추고 있었다. 그리고 나타샤는, 반즈의 곁으로 다가와서 뚜껑 달린 종이컵을 건네주는 그 남자를 전혀 알아보지 못했다. 스티브 로저스를. 반즈가 그 남자에게 미소 짓는 모습을 보지 못했더라면, 그게 스티브라고는 생각치 못할 뻔 했다. 그는 체크무늬 럼버잭 자켓을 걸치고, 표면이 반사되는 비행용 선글라스를 쓰고 있었다. 또한 얼굴 위로는 적갈색 수염이 돋아 있었다. 그는 반즈의 옆으로 슬금슬금 다가가서, 커피를 홀짝이며, 고개를 들어 머리 위의 풍선을 쳐다보았다. 스펀지 밥이었다. 나타샤는 다른 사람들처럼 퍼레이드에 시선을 고정한 채, 그들에게 조금 더 가까이 다가갔다.

 "이해가 안 돼." 스티브가 말했다.

 "나 쳐다보지 마." 반즈가 대답했다.

 "내 말은, 이건 너무 지나친 장난 같잖아, 그렇지 않아? 그러니까, 알겠어— 어쨌든, 알긴 알겠는데? 저건 스펀지잖아. 애니메이션에 대한 아이러니한 표현 같은 거야, 그치?"

 "날 그렇게 쳐다본다고 해서 내가 저 거지같은 거에 대한 설명을 해줄 순 없을텐데." 반즈가 말했다.

 "쥐나 고양이, 토끼도 있는데 왜 스펀지는 안되냐는 거지? 좋아. 컨셉인거야. 부조리극 같기도 하네." 스티브가 말했다. "그치만 그게 추수감사절 퍼레이드에 나온 건 무슨 뜻으로 해석해야 하지?"

 "저기, 내가 마지막으로 본 이 퍼레이드는 1940년 거였거든. 그때는— 뭐였지? 슈퍼맨? 미키 마우스?"

 "고양이 펠릭스." 스티브가 덧붙였다.

 반즈의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. "맙소사, 펠릭스를 까먹었네. 어쨌든, 난 저거 설명 못해. 저건 그냥 혐오스러워. 무슨 더 말이 더 필요해?"

 "그건 반박할 수가 없네." 스티브가 말했다.

 "좋아, 아주— 오, 저기 봐, 너 나온다." 그들은 둘 다 몸을 앞으로 쭉 빼서 센트럴 파크 나무들 사이로 풍선을 들여다보았다. 파랗고 하얀 거대한 풍선이 이제 막 시야에 들어오기 시작한 모습을. 그 앞의 행진 악대는 "The Star Spangled Man"의 흐느적거리는 아코디언 버전을 연주하기 시작했다. 스티브와 반즈는 둘 다 폭소를 터뜨렸다.

 "저게 뭐— 대체." 반즈는 선글라스를 잡아벗고는, 두 눈에 눈물이 고인 채 심하게 웃어댔다. "첫 번째는 비극이고, 두 번째는 희극이라더니—"

 "첫 번째에도 꽤 희극이었던 것 같은데." 스티브는 숨을 쌕쌕대며 가슴을 부여잡고 있었다. 

 반즈는 호흡을 가다듬으려고 필사적으로 애썼다. "있잖아, 위로가 될 진 모르겠지만, 네 엉덩이 실물로는 절대 저렇게 안 크거든." 반즈가 스티브에게 말했다.

 "엉덩이 그만 보고, 나머지 좀 봐!" 스티브가 말했다. "나 맘모스 같아!" 그러더니 스티브가 반즈를 거의 땅으로 넘어질 정도로 세게 떠밀었다. 왜냐하면 반즈가 등을 쭉 펴더니 '경례'를 올렸기 때문이었다. 반즈는 발을 휘청거리다가, 젖은 나뭇잎들 사이로 거의 미끄러져 넘어질 뻔 했다. 그는 스티브를 향해 포악한 웃음을 쏘아보였다.

 "제일 끝내주는 게 뭔지 알아?" 반즈가 말했다. "저기 어딘가에서 —어디에 있든지— 네 친구 스타크가 '겁나' 열받았을 걸."

 "맞아." 스티브가 씨익 웃으면서 말했다. "토니는 항상 자기 풍선을 기다리느라 기대에 부풀어 있었거든." 그리고 나타샤는 그때, 그들 앞에 모습을 드러낼지 말지를 결정해야 했다. 웃음이 터져나올 것 같았기 때문이었다. 그녀는 불쑥 돌아서서 코트 깃에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그들을 보고 싶었지만, 놀라게 하고 싶지는 않았으니까. 이런 날을 망칠 순 없지. 혹은 그 어떤 날이라도, 두 사람의 날들을.

 다른 방식으로 인사를 건넬 날이 올 테니까, 나중에. —아마 샴페인 한 병을 들고서.

 


End file.
